User blog:Tricoro/Looking for Positions in Cookie Run Wiki?
Hello, Cookie Runners! This wiki has always been the hub for everything about Cookie Run Wiki internationally (excluding Thailand, it seems), and since it keeps growing out of content and context, we would like you dedicated Cookie Run players to help us in shaping this wiki more deeply! If you're a passionate fan, and wanted to expand the database even more, we can help you! Wikia is a free platform driven by the community for passionate fans to contribute. This is the right place for you to dump what you know about the game you love. We are offering some positions for you to specifically choose! Again, by dividing this into groups doesn't mean that the others are barred from editing the stated tasks. Everyone can still contribute and modify in one division or another, but here you can pursue some specific tasks so that it will not get confused. You can just pick one (or more) of this, and start right away. You can also report to me so that I know that you're specializing in one particular division. Either way, I can tell sooner or later. Game News Team If you're a daily Cookie Run player and love to contribute to this wiki without going into technical details, you can always go for the "Game News" Team, where you can keep track of the events (or news) by sorting them in order in a way that people can see it comprehensively. The tasks that you're going to monitor are: *Provide Event Newsletter Screenshot in this Wiki (As well as the naming, size, etc) *Sort these events and categorize them in terms of season, expire date, rewards, and type. *Take full charge of Event Infobox, and other templates, including new ones. *Take full charge of the Slider in the home screen, with the admins. *Report new newsletters in Game News, such as reporting new events and new cookie/pet/treasure. *Manage all of articles in the Event category, such as Events, and all event articles. *Categorize uncategorized event articles. Objective: To provide comprehensive details and archive about all of the events ever been delivered in Cookie Run. Here are the requirements that you're going to need to be part of the Game News team: *A member of Wikia. Anonymous users are not eligible. Obviously. *Have access to upload hi-res images in PNG. *Knows basic editing in Wikia (at least in Classic Editor form) *Playing Cookie Run regularly. *Have access to desktop site of Cookie Run Wiki. There are only one user who is currently doing this. If you would like to be a part of the game news team, you can leave yourself in the comment section here to get started. Strategy Team If enough users are interested, I would love to open a Strategy Portal in Cookie Run Wiki where you can be the host to strategize the best way to maximize coins, earn highest scores, manage crystals/coins, unlock cookies and pets, and etc. Here, people will have direct access to the strategy portal where all of the strategy articles are located. We currently have some strategy articles, but they have to be searched first before finding it. The tasks that you're going to monitor are: *Lead the upcoming Cookie Run Guide and Strategy Portal. Name up to your liking. *Manage all strategy articles such as Strategies, tips, and tricks, Beginner's Guide to Cookie Run, all Farming articles, etc. *Monitor, change, and delete obsolete strategy as season passes or new cookie arises. *Categorize uncategorized Strategy article. *Manage relevant Strategy templates, such as navbox and infobox. Objective: To devise and create a strategy for visitors to visit and learn about the game and be able to know more about the game. We are expecting these traits from you: *A member of Wikia. Anonymous users are not eligible. *Played Cookie Run regularly. *Able to achieve 200 million score in any of the episode (score standard may change by the time I wrote this) *Played for at least 6 months. *Have more than 30 treasures, 5 evolved. *Knows basic wiki editing. (VisualEditor is enough) *Have access to desktop site of Cookie Run Wiki. There are some contributor (including myself) in shaping the strategy in the article stated above, and some of them will go obsolete once time goes by, so I think we are going to need people who regularly checks the strategy there. Treasure Bookkeeper Treasures (and Ingredients) are far from complete in this wiki, since it has a MASSIVE database. Only two contributors are currently auditing existing treasures and create a page for those treasures. Having someone to manage these huge and massive library can greatly help the consistency of this wiki. These are the tasks: *Manage the layout of every treasure/ingredient page, including Treasures, Evolve Treasures, and Ingredients. *Take charge of treasure and ingredient templates such as EvoInfobox, TreasureInfobox, IngInfobox, and new navbox for better navigation. *Categorize each treasure by its abilities. (User:Pgrobban may know more about this) *Provide images on treasures and ingredients in solid form (not blurry) and consistent form (all images keep at the same px and format) *Take charge of all treasure image standard. *Fill in all abilities of the treasure from +0 to +9. *Insert interesting trivia. *Manage changes when treasure are buffed/nerfed/modified. Objective: To complete the database of the treasure and monitor changes in treasure articles. Here are some of the requirements: *A member of Wikia. Anonymous users are not eligible. *Knows basic editing in Wikia (At least Classic Editor) *Knows image editing to edit or crop treasure icons. (Or extract it from game files) *Have access to desktop site of Cookie Run Wiki. Visual Artist Here is a completely different division. This division takes charge in developing and managing images and design in the whole wiki. Don't worry, you will retain your credit in making the graphic design. There's an option when you upload an image. Tasks: *Design the wiki and develop images and supply it in the wiki. *Manage artistic templates and wallpapers. *Can develop new logo. (Published upon approval) Requirements: *Have knowledge of any editing tools user is mastered in (Photoshop, Illustrator, Corel, etc.) *Have graphic design as a hobby. *Creative and artistic mind. *Have access to desktop site of Cookie Run Wiki. *Knows basic editing in Wikia (At least Classic Editor) Admins :Main Article Cookie Run Wiki is looking for new admins! As always, we are open for candidates to become the next admin in this wiki! You will have full control of the wiki, granted advanced tools, ability to edit heavily protected pages, block users, etc! In addition to the requirement stated by Kevsuc, it would be better if you have extensive knowledge of MediaWiki, as well as how to create templates through codes as well as knowledge to edit CSS. The reason we are doing this is that we admins are also human. They have other things to take care of, and may sometimes not be able to visit the wiki. They may not be able to fulfill everything stated here to become a huge wiki database here in this wiki, and I think to leave it on a positive note, they also needs users to contribute as well. The key as to why big wikis are successful is because of the contributing users that keep shaping the wiki into what we can see right now. You can start contributing now, and help this wiki become greater than ever! Well, I guess that's about it from me. I have given it quite some thought about this, and this is just some of the thoughts I can pour it out. When I have more position ideas, I will be sure to put it here for a better array of choices for visitors and users to think of. Also, if you have more suggestions for positions, feel free to message me or comment in this blog post so I can consider it! Keep running, folks! Category:Community News Category:Blog posts